Generally described, computing devices may present various types of digital content to users for consumption. For example, computing devices may visually present items of content such as electronic books, movies, television programs and other multimedia content. Similarly, computing devices may aurally present content such as audiobooks, music, movies, and other multimedia content. Some computing devices may enable an individual to navigate through audio content by presenting various controls to an individual such as, pause, play, fast-forward, rewind, or rewind a fixed period of time such as thirty seconds. In many instances, during playback of multimedia content, an individual may accidentally select the wrong control because there are too many controls and the user interface is too cluttered.